The Phone Call
by elphieistheshiz
Summary: Rachel Berry you pick up that phone and you call Finn right now. It worked for me so maybe it will work for you." "fine Kurt fine" based on Finn and Rachel's phone call. A phone call can be the differance between being mad and being civil. "Come on Finn answer the phone you know you want to" he thought to himself.
1. Chapter 1

**This is inspired by a tweet Lea Michel made about a phone call that is coming up between Finn and Rachel I hope you enjoy. And let me know if I should continue.**

* * *

It had been two weeks. Two weeks since Rachel had last talked to Finn. Two Weeks since she last saw him. Two weeks since she broke her own heart yet again. Rachel thought it was best not to talk to Finn to just shut him out for good, to finally move on. That was easier said than done. She was in a state of pain ever since that night in that bar. Rachel didn't know why she had to kiss Brody if she hadn't kissed him then she and Finn would still be together or at least talking.

It was the day after thanksgiving and she was really happy for Kurt finally finding the will to call Blaine and that they had made plans to see each other over Christmas even if it lead to nothing more than friendship at least they had that.

Rachel was spending yet another day in bed when Kurt came into her room. "Here" he threw her phone at her.

"What's this for?"

"Call him"

"Call who" Rachel asked playing dumb she knew darn well who Kurt was talking about but she didn't want to she wanted this to all go away she wanted these feelings to go away, but Rachel knew that, that would never happen.

"Finn you need to talk to him"

"Kurt you know I am on a no contact pact with him"

"So break it"

"Why I don't want to talk to him and he doesn't want to talk to me"

"Yes you do Rachel you have been moping in this bed ever sense we got home from Lima."

"What do you expect me to do Kurt, Finn was my life and now that's gone because of me. I threw away the one true love of my life for some upper classman that doesn't care about my feelings."

"Brody does care Rachel"

"No he doesn't"

"What even happened between you two you left Lima crying and you never told me what even happened?"

"Fine you finally want to know what happened. I got a after the show from Cassie telling me to back off from Brody because she just got done sleeping with him"

"Oh"

"Yeah now you know"

"Rachel he doesn't matter he isn't good enough for you"

Rachel just looked at him.

"Here I am leaving take your phone and call him I don't care if you're not talking you need to fix this" Kurt put Rachel's phone on her bed and walked out of the apartment hoping that his plan would work he hated seeing his best friend like this.

Rachel started at the phone "I can't call him he hates me after what I did I don't blame him I would hate me too.

Rachel went to grab her phone. Her delicate fingers went and they grazed her phone and she pulled away quickly like the phone was a hot pan in the oven.

"Pull it together you can do this" she went and grabbed her phone. She looked through her contacts and then she remembered that she removed his number from her phone in an attempt to forget him of course it didn't work. Not that not having his number mattered that number was one that she would never forget.

She went to type in the numbers and waited for the ring to come up.

Finn was sitting in his room at his house a lot has happened since he last saw Rachel he was finally starting to get over her. He had gone on a couple of dates none led to anything more than a peck on the lips but at least he was trying to move on.

It came to a shock when he found Rachel crying that night after the show, he had finally thought that Rachel was going to come back to him and they were going to try and work through their problems. But as soon as he saw the tears he knew they were not for him.

He tried to comfort her anyway after all he still cared deeply for her and only wanted the best for her. But when she told him that she didn't want any contact with him it had hurt him all over again the scars were now bleeding and the hurt he felt when they were in New York had come rushing back. And when she said that he wasn't her home anymore he started to lose hope.

Finn even went into a brief depression stage where all he did was go to glee and come home even being at glee hurt. Being on the stage hurt the most they had so many memories their first song together. There first kiss and the worst memory of all was her break up.

Finn sat on his bed and remembered all the times they would cuddle on his huge bed and just lay with each other she would always be wrapped up in his arms and he would have his chin resting on top of her head whispering funny and cute things to her he loved making her laugh.

Finn was pulled out of his flashbacks when he heard his phone ringing but something was off about it that wasn't just any ringtone it was the one he had set for Rachel. His finger often lingered to delete her from his phone for good but he never had the heart to do it.

Finn walked over to his phone that was blaring faithfully and sure enough Rachel's picture popped up his finger lingered over the answer button he needed to decide to answer or ignore.

He thought what the hell and pushed the answer button.

"Hello" Finn said nerves clear in his voice

"Hi" she said sweetly but also nervous. God he had missed her voice he would take her voice any day even if it was yelling at him he just missed it so much. He survived by going on her old MySpace and watching her singing videos her newer ones from last year being dedicated to him.

"Hi" he said back.

"Finn I was wrong" said Rachel fighting back tears.

"I can't not talk to you, it's too hard"

"Rachel you can always talk to me always I don't care if its 3 am"

"I'm sorry" she sobbed out "I should have never told you to not talk to me it was so wrong"

"Rach its okay we just needed some space" Rachel smiled at her old nickname.

"And I'm so sorry for that, so how have you been?"

"I have been alright just getting the kids ready for their next competition."

"Oh yeah sorry I could be at the last one congrats though"

"Thanks and yeah we really missed you"

"Thank you Finn. I need to talk to you"

"Okay"

"We never talked about me kissing Brody and I think it's time"

"o-okay" Finn said getting scared.

"I hate that you had to see that and it didn't mean anything it was in the moment and I want you to know that it wasn't a date I just invited him over to hang out and I don't even know how it got to that point"

"I understand that but I wish you hadn't done it."

Rachel let the tears slid down her face "Finn I didn't know what to do you didn't call, you didn't write me a letter and I was lonely."

Finn could tell Rachel was crying. "Rachel I didn't call because I felt like you needed your space and that you didn't want me after what I did to you."  
"Don't you get it you could do anything and I would still want you you're the only person that makes me feel the way I do when I'm with you"

"I still want you and that's so wrong because all the shit we have been through and I still want you I don't get it but that's okay as long as I'm with you."

"Me to Finn"

"Are you coming home for Christmas?"

"Yes of course"

"Can I see you? Please."

"Yes Finn I would love that" Rachel said still crying.

"Rach don't cry okay don't cry"

"I can't stop I almost lost you and that kills me."

"you will never loose me"

"good because your too good to loose. I have a class soon. See you Christmas?"

"Yes of course Rach"

"I don't know if I should say this but I am going to anyway I love you Finn.

"I don't care if it's wrong I love you too Rach. See you in a month.

"Goodbye Finn" Rachel needed the call and was thankful Kurt make her do that. Only 31 more days until Christmas.

* * *

**Please review. Continue? Let me know if this should be more than a oneshot**


	2. Chapter 2

**Please read below for an authors not. thank you**

* * *

Rachel set her phone down and lied in her bed. She finally did it her and Finn were finally moving one step forward instead of two steps back. He wanted to see her and she sure as hell wanted to see him. Finn had molded this place into her heart that only Finn could ever fill.

Rachel went onto Facebook and went to her block list she had a various array of people on their Jew fro and Suzy Pepper high on that list and then there was Finn. She blocked him as an attempt to block him out of her life but that had failed miserably. She hovered her mouse over his name and clicked un-block and re-added him as a friend.

About 10 minutes later after their beloved phone call Finn got on Facebook to see he had a friend request. He saw it was Rachel he quickly pressed accept. He deiced he would leave her a little note on her feed. "Hey thanks for the add ;)"

Rachel saw that she had one new notification from Finn "yes anytime Finn I can't wait for Christmas" with that Rachel shut her laptop down and went into the main area of the apartment. She walked to the couch and saw Kurt. "KURT" she ran over and attacked the diva." "Not that I don't love you but this is a new jacked and why are you squeezing me like a python?"

"I talked to Finn and I'm seeing him on Christmas your plan worked thank you so much I love you" she leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"I am so happy for you now we can both get what we want for Christmas" Kurt said referring to Blaine and Finn.

I just can't thank you enough I finally have a reason to be happy again thank you thank you thank you"

"You're welcome Rach"

"So I have class. Celebratory dinner later, Sardis my treat around seven"?

"Sure I'll see you then, goodbye Rachel.

Rachel walked into dance 101 no matter what Cassie said it couldn't bring Rachel down not today and not ever. She walked to the corner that she usually set her stuff down in and stared to stretch like normal.

Cassie came in the room "okay guys today were going to be working on a combo keep up with me or get out.

Rachel took her place in the 2nd to last row and watched Cassie do the moves she picked it up the 2nd time through and by the 3rd she had mastered it.

"Rachel you're doing it all wrong you actually have to move your hips to the beat, oh wait that's right you have the body of an eleven year old do you don't have real hips" Cassie had been extra mean to Rachel all week because of the Brody incident over the break.

"Yeah Mrs. July you should be good at moving your hips, right into your students dicks." That gained a look from all the other kids in the class.

"Class dismissed" said Cassie even though saying that didn't help her case of trying to get them to believe it to not be true.

All the kids just stood and gazed at her in disbelief "I SAID CLASS DISMISSED" that got them all to scurry really quickly.

Rachel walked over to get her bag and started for the door when Mrs. July had stopped her dead in her tracks.

"What do you think that little stunt back there was?"

"ME telling the truth"

"You had no right to say that in front of the entire class"

"You didn't have a right to call me on MY time off and brag to me about what happened with Brody." Rachel brushed past her and out of the room proud that she was finally sticking up for herself.

Kurt and Rachel went out for dinner that night. Rachel was the happiest he has seen her since graduation it was remarkable but Kurt knew just how she felt, that one person could change your entire outlook on things.

"I am so happy that you're happy Rachel"

"I am too Kurt we both deserve to be happy again."

The two enjoyed the rest of their night in their new found bliss.

It had been a week sense the phone call and Rachel was getting more and more excited. She couldn't wait to talk to Finn so she picked up her iPhone and put Finn's number in her phone she wanted him to be the one to put it back in so for now she would just enter his number in.

The phone rang 3 times before Finn picked up.

"Hey Rach"

"Hi Finn I couldn't wait a month to talk to you so I hope its okay that I call"

"Of course it is Rachel you can call at any time you want I am always here for you."

"Thanks Finn I am always here for you too. How is Glee Going?"

"Good it's just hard to get them to listen to me, you know, they just see me as their friend and that's a problem."

"I get it but if you want them to listen then you have to take charge be the bigger person it might help if you do things they want ask them what kinds of songs they want to do you know?"

"Yeah thanks Rach you always know what to say. How is New York and NYADA?"

"It's going good classes are picking up so the upcoming break will be really nice"

"That's cool have you made any friends"

"Not really I am actually pretty lonely out here except for Kurt" Rachel said walking into a café to get a coffee.

That broke Finn's heart that Rachel was lonely that she had no one except for Kurt it made him wonder what happened to that Brody guy.

"It's funny Finn I am in Americas most populated city and I am lonely, it will get better I hope."

"It will Rachel."

"Thanks Finn, I have to go I'll talk to you soon"

"Bye Rach"

"Bye Finn"

Rachel went to get a table to sit at with her coffee she had a writing class and she thought a little pick me up would help. Rachel was sitting at the table when she felt someone's eyes on her. She turned around and saw Brody standing there "hi Rachel."

"Hi Brody want to sit with me?"

"Sure"

Brody sat down across from Rachel he also had a coffee.

"So what are you doing for Christmas break?" asked Rachel.

"I'm going home to see my family. What about you?"

"I'm going home to."

"So I was wondering something"

"And what is that?"

"Well we haven't gone out since the karaoke incident and I was wondering if you would want to have a redo date to when you cooked for me."

"So like a date?"

"Yes like a date"

"Brody you do know that what that was at my place wasn't a date I was simply cooking for you and I got caught up in the heat of the moment."

"Well then let me take you out"

"Brody I don't want anything more than friendship."

"Why I thought you wanted me?"

"I did but you blew it I'm sorry"

"You're going home to see him aren't you?"

"That's none of your business"

"Fine Rachel whatever" Brody got up leaving Rachel alone.

It had been three weeks since the phone call and it was the morning she was going to go to the airport to see Finn. They talked about 3 times a week. They were going to Skype but Rachel wanted the first time she saw him again when she got off the plane.

Kurt and Rachel boarded the plane "are you scared?" asked Rachel.

"To see Blaine, a little I mean we haven't talked on the phone as much as you and Finn I just don't want our chemistry and bond to be gone it's almost better to be waiting for our trip because then at least I still have hope"

"I know how you feel like what if Finn doesn't love me like that anymore what if he just wants friendship an-"

Kurt interrupted her "Rachel that boy is crazy for you"

"I know but I'm not jumping back into what we had before. I want to take things slow it seems like every time we have broken up and gotten back we have picked up where we left off, and that never works I want this to last forever. I am not losing him for a 3rd time."

"that sounds perfect Rachel but don't be afraid to tell him that you have to tell him what you just told me okay?"

"Yes Kurt thank you for always being here for me."

"Any time princess"

The flight lasted for four hours before she saw the tiny Lima airport, the airport where not her dads were waiting but Finn. She had no idea how Finn pulled that one off.

Rachel was walking through the turmoil and that's when she saw him his new lean body his brown messy hair and that half smile. He saw her too because the smile on his face could be seen from a mile away. Kurt was right this boy was crazy for her. Rachel got closer and looked up and saw him brown eyes meeting with hazel for the first time being civil with each other.

"Okay princess go get your man back."

* * *

**Thank you thank you thank you for all the reviews I didn't expect to get so many. So this is going to be more than a one-shot I don't know how long maybe 5 chapters maybe 50 chapter it all depends on how people are feeling the story. Please review they mean everything to me.**

**Thanks guys.**


	3. Chapter 3

Rachel heard Kurt's words she ran past her bags past him and ran to Finn.

Finn ran to Rachel as far as he could go without guards stopping him.

"FINN"

"RACHEL"

Rachel ran into Finn and crashed into him she wrapped her arms around him breathed in the smell she missed so much. Finn picked her up and Rachel wrapped her legs around his waist. She probably looked nuts but she couldn't give a fuck. She was with the man she loved and that's all that mattered.

Finn put her down and Rachel looked into her eyes. "Hi Rach"

"Hi Finn"

"Let's go get your bags"

Rachel and Finn walked to the bags.

"Rachel went to grab her bags she had 7"

God Rachel why so many bags"

"Rachel just smiled at him because she knew he would like what she was about to say "I am staying for a month and a half"

"Wow really?" Finn asked really excited.

"Yes"

"Well let me help you with those"

"Thanks Finn you're so chivalrous" Finn smiled at Rachel's works that's the first complement that he ever received from Rachel and to this day was still his favorite thing to hear from his favorite girl.

The two walked out to Finn's truck Rachel loved his truck. Finn had picked her up in it every day senior year and they shared some pretty fun memories in it, their first road trip at the top of that list (one-shot?)

Finn put all her bags in the bed of his truck and opened Rachel's door and helped her in she was still small after all.

They started driving "so were going to your fathers there dying to see their little girl but I talked your way out of dinner if you're interested."

"Of course I am, where are we going?"

"I can't tell you it's a surprise, I can tell you however to dress warm."

"Finn that's not fair, that's such a tease" Rachel wined.

"Rach I want it to be a surprise"

"Okay Finn only because I missed you so much if I didn't I would make you tell me. You could probably make me do anything right now I am wrapped around your finger"

"Yeah? Because right now if you wanted me to do something crazy I would to it."

Rachel and Finn arrived at Rachel's house and Finn helped Rachel out of the truck. "I forgot how tiny you were."

"Shut up you love my size"

"Yeah because then I can do this" Finn picked her up and spun her around in a circle."

Rachel was in pure bliss she was right where she wanted to be, in Finn's arms.

"So can I help you with your stuff up to your room?"

"Wow Hudson already trying to get into my room I have only been home an hour" Rachel said playfully.

"You know it Rachel"

"Actually tonight I want to talk with you about something its nothing bad, you're not in trouble I just want to talk"

"Okay Rachel" Finn said walking to the back of his truck to get Rachel's bags he took4 bags and Rachel took 3 one thing Finn didn't loose in the army was how to be a gentlemen.

Rachel walked into her childhood home and smiled it felt good to be back this time.

Rachel's dads came in and hugged Rachel to death they had their little greeting and then Rachel and Finn proceeded up to her room.

Rachel walked into the familiar muti colored walls and Broadway posters and her old bed god she missed her bed the one she had now was nice but no bed would ever compare to her one at home, it also held some amazing memories. "So how does it feel to be back?" Finn asked setting Rachel's bags on the end of her bed.

"Good but it kind of feels weird last time I was here I was miserable and sad" she said referring to when she and Kurt came home to see Grease.

"well I am glad your home. Maybe you would want to help me with the glee club some time while you're here?"

"Finn I would be honored thank you"

"Anytime Rach, so I better get going I know your dads want to spent time with you and I have all night so I'll see you later I am so glad your back Rach" Finn leaned over and kissed her cheek not wanting to cross a boundary. Hopefully they would talk about them at some point during the night because all Finn wanted to do was to wrap her up in his arms and call her his again and he was pretty sure that's what Rachel wanted to. But he also wanted to take it slow this time he wanted to make it right.

Rachel watched Finn walk out the door holding her cheek where Finn had kissed like some teenage high-schooler who just got kissed on the cheek for the first time, she knew one thing she was falling more for Finn if that was even possible. Sure she wanted to take things slow but that didn't mean she couldn't make him hers again.

Rachel waited about 10 minutes after Finn left before she went down stairs. She walked around her room looking at how she last left it. The picture by on her nightstand by her bed was turned over so it couldn't be seen she did it on her short break home. It was a picture of her and Finn at a fair and was currently her favorite picture of them Finn was kissing her cheek when the picture was taken and Rachel was smiling ear to ear. There were several other pictures of her and Finn around her room but she didn't see them.

That's when it hit her she had put them away in her closet, she just wanted one in particular one of her and Finn by the lake their lake it was their special spot and were they spent summer before senior year. That was one thing that always hurt Rachel to think about. The summer before senior year was an emotional time not when you were in the moment but when sitting alone in your room in mid-December thinking about all the times you had. No summer would ever be like that one it was where you could still be a crazy teenager before you went out into the big world. The next summer would be spent getting ready for college or in her case getting over a broken heart.

Rachel walked to her closet and retrieved the picture and placed in next to the other one. She in that moment knew everything was going to be ok.

Rachel walked down the stairs into her family room where her fathers were sitting. Rachel spent the next few hours catching up with them about school and just life before she saw that Finn would be picking her up in 3 hours it was time to get ready. 3 hours may seem like a bit much but she wanted to enjoy getting ready and not be rushed and plus she had to take a shower.

Rachel climbed the steps to her room and began getting ready.

She was actually really happy to get ready in her old room she had the space she was used to with her full connecting bathroom, sometimes sharing a bathroom with Kurt was difficult.

Rachel went into her bathroom and turned on the water. She stepped in and felt the water pressure she loved that was another that she didn't like about her apartment was that the water pressure wasn't that great but other than that she loved her shoebox apartment. However there was still one thing missing, Finn

Rachel squeezed her favorite shampoo into her hand it smelled like strawberries and she knew Finn loved it; she followed it with her favorite conditioner. Then she moved to her body wash which wasn't strawberry it was a musky but still girly and it balanced out the strawberry shampoo out nicely. Rachel stepped out of the shower after shaving and wrapped herself in a huge fluffy towel. She went to her room and slipped on a bright pink robe and went to lie on her bed and removed the towel that was around her head to dry her hair. She liked to let her hair half air dry so she wouldn't use the heat as long. So she decided to relax a little bit.

She pulled out her essay that she had to do in her writing 101 class that was one of the 2 non music classes she had to take and she was currently assigned an essay. The job was to write about someone who changed her life. She had thought about it her fathers came to her mind, mr. Shue Kurt even but her mind came back to Finn each and every time even when they were fighting she still knew she wanted to pick he had truly changed her for the better.

She started to write her essay.

Sometimes you have to fight for people, sometimes they don't want anything to do with you they don't want to ruin what they think is their perfect image but sometimes you have to go and break down their walls and fight for them, that's what I Rachel Berry did.

It had all started my 10th grade year when I met him he was the most amazing guy I had ever met he was special but he cared about his image. Somehow some way he was forced into joining the lamest club of all, the glee club it had turned out that he was amazing and he became my male lead, He didn't like me very much he often said how much he wanted to quit and then he said everything changed when he heard me sing. He was with another girl but we kissed after I gave him a singing lesson I was crushed when he left right after. We became friends and this is where he had really started to change me, the way he could balance being on the football team and glee was remarkable. I was slowly falling for him. He was amazing and I knew that he would be important to me I wanted to make him mine.

Rachel looked at the time and saw that it was time to get ready she got into her clothes Finn said to dress warmly so she put on jeans a cute sweater and uggs. She put on simple makeup and put her hair into the waves that she knew Finn loved so much.

She heard her dads call her "Rachel Finn is here"

* * *

**Here's the deal if you get me 30 reviews next chapter will go up tomorrow if not it will get put up probably Friday. Thank you all so much for your support it's been amazing.**


	4. Chapter 4

She heard her dads call her "Rachel Finn is here" Rachel's heart raced as she walked into the hallway and down the stairs. She gripped the railing and walked down stairs to see Finn. He was wearing a puffy vest with a sweater and jeans and a pair of boots.

"Hey Rach"

"Hi"

"Ready to go"  
"yes" Rachel said probably a little too eagerly

The pair made their way to Finn's truck, god Rachel loved his truck it was so big and she was so small and the best part of it all, it smelled like Finn. She was pretty sure that was her favorite smell in the whole world.

They got on the road to the unknown location. "So when do I get to know where we are going? Rachel asked in an overly sweet tone she put the cherry on top by leaning over and planting a kiss on his cheek for the first time in forever.

"Sorry Rach being cute isn't going to get me to tell you but you will know soon enough but thank you for the kiss". Rachel leaned back into her seat and pouted.

"Sorry Rachel that won't get you anywhere either I think you're cute when you pout, your nose crinkles up and it's adorable."

"You're lucky I missed you otherwise I would force you to tell me."

"Yeah and how would you do that?"

"Not talk to you"

"Yeah I would like to see that happen, Rachel Berry not talk to Finn Hudson, when pigs fly."

The pair was 5 minutes away and that's when it finally hit Rachel,

"we are going to the lake aren't we?"

"Ding, ding, ding we have a winner. I hope that's okay."

"It's better than okay I loved this idea it's like the best ever this is why I had to dress warmly"

"Yep" Finn said pulling into the lake entrance Finn's uncle owned the lake and he came here all the time.

Rachel looked around it was just as pretty as she remembered all those summer days that were spent here. The dock in the lake the trees everything was perfect, then Rachel spotted it, her favorite spot, the tree house. Memories came flashing into Rachel's head.

_Flashback summer before senior year_

"_Come on Rach jump into the lake" yelled Kurt._

"_No I'm not coming in"_

"_Come on babe I'm right here" said Finn _

"_No" Rachel and the rest of the glee club decided to kick their senior year off with a little vacation at Finn's lake and Rachel was standing on the dock refusing to come into the water._

_Rachel sat down at the edge of the dock and looked down at the water "I am not coming in"_

_Finn swam over to where his now very stubborn girlfriend was. "Baby please come in the water. If you do then we can go somewhere private tonight to watch the fireworks. It will be just the two of us." Finn whispered into Rachel's ear._

"_Finny I'm scared"_

"_Rachie its okay I am right here okay?"_

"_Promise?"_

"_Yes always"_

_Rachel slowly eased herself into the water and into Finns arms he wrapped his arms around her body and she wrapped hers around his neck and her legs around his waist. "I guess this isn't as bad as long and you hold me"_

"_That's my girl"_

_The glee clubbers spent about an hour splashing and having fun in the water before calling it quits for the day._

"_Okay guys Rachel and I will see you all in the morning" Finn said grabbing her tiny little hand and putting it in his. This statement got a few comments from the other kids but he could care less what any of them thought he just wanted to be with Rachel._

_Finn walked Rachel into the woods "where are we going?"_

"_That's where we are going" Finn said pointing to a tree house right over the water in fact the tree house was over the water it was beautiful. "Finn this is incredible._

"_Yeah"_

_They walked up the latter, Finn helping Rachel up. When Rachel got to the main level she was in for a shock there were rose petals everywhere and light strands throughout the entire tree house. "So this is what I was doing earlier when you got mad that I bailed on lunch" _

"_Wow Finn this is amazing, you're amazing"_

_Finn led Rachel over to the couch and pulled her into him. Rachel had her head on his chest listing to his heartbeat and Finn had his arms around her body._

_Rachel looked up at Finn "this is amazing Finn I love you so much"_

"_And I love you Rachel"_

"_Good because I am never leaving you"_

"_Same here baby"_

_Rachel smiled up at Finn giving her one of his half smiles that was reserved just for her._

"_I now pronounce this our summer spot just me and you"_

"_Sounds perfect" and it was the pair spent too many days to count up there all the way up to the breakup. It was their own personal getaway for when things got to crazy._

Present time

Rachel and Finn got out of the car and walked into the tree house.

"Looks like our tree house is still standing"

"It's still ours?" Rachel asked

"Of course it is you don't think I would ever bring anyone else here do you?"

"Thank you Finn"

"So I brought a picnic dinner for us just like you brought us one the first day we spent time together on the stage."

"Who would have thought that it would be the one of so many kisses?"

"Yea" said Finn

Rachel and Finn sat on the couch eating their dinner. "So look we really need to talk about us" said Rachel getting right to the point"

"I agree"

"Said Finn"

"Let me say something first, I won't lose you again those 3 months were hell Finn I am not doing it again"

"I agree Rachel so what does this mean are we together again"

"Yes I want to be I don't want either of us to see other people" said Rachel.

I want to come clean with you I did see someone when we weren't talking and I was dating her when you came to see the play" said Finn

"Okay Finn I understand"

"I didn't sleep with her or anything we kissed few times but that's it I broke things off with her, her name was Kendall she thought it was more than it was. I just wanted to be honest with you."

"Thank you Finn I appreciate that you're being honest"

"So what happened with this Brody guy?"

"I will tell you about him another day it's still really fresh and it hurts too much, just know next time you see him you can do whatever you want to. I will tell you one day."

"Please just tell me you didn't sleep with him"

"I didn't Finn your still my only"

"Okay good"

"That brings me to the next point I want to take this slow no rash decisions that are crazy I can't take you leaving me again"

"I promise Rachel I will never leave you again I love you Rachel" he said wrapping her up in his arms.

"I love you too Finn" Rachel said soaking up all of his attention he had some making up to do. Rachel was in Finn's arms knowing that everything was going to be okay once again. She knew she had a long road ahead of her but Finn would be there every step of the way. Rachel was finally home.

* * *

**Okay so I can end here or keep going and explore into their future with the distance and everything let me know in the reviews if I get to 30 I will take that as a yes to keep going. Thank you for all your support, love you all!**


	5. Chapter 5

Rachel woke up and was confused to where she was and then it clicked she and Finn were in the tree house, they had decided to just spend the night up there because by the time they were ready to leave it was really late.

Rachel looked up at her sleeping boyfriend oh how wonderful that sounded "her boyfriend".

Rachel took the time that Finn was sleeping to really look at him. He was surly in shape he looked so fit and amazing. His jawline was even more defined. He had a bit of scruff on his face which is exactly how Rachel liked it. It's like he knew they would get back together. Rachel took her hand up to Finn's face and stroked it and be began to stir.

"Hey there sleepy head"

"Hi" he replied cutely

"Do you know how cute you are when you sleep?"

"I'm not cute"

"Yes you are and next time I am taking pictures"

"You better not"

"Oh I will" Rachel said looking up to him and closing his lips with hers to shut him up. They kissed for about 10 minutes until she heard Finn's stomach. "That's right I forgot how hungry my man gets in the morning why don't we fix that"

"Sounds perfect babe" Rachel hadn't heard that from him since the night at the bar 4 months ago it sounded nice.

"So I guess we will have to wear the clothes we wore to bed because I didn't plan on staying here."

"Yeah we will have to plan better next time we come here" said Finn earning a smile from Rachel "there's going to be a next time?"

"Of course you're here for almost 2 months I plan on taking you here at least 5 more times."

"Sounds great now let's go get you some food."

The two walked down to Finn's truck hand in hand "first we have to stop and get gas but then we can go to that diner you love"

"okay Finny" Rachel was feeling herself fall in love with him all over again when she and Brody went out he never paid attention to what she told him she liked he took her to a steakhouse on their first date, "hello she was a vegan" Finn always paid attention to the little things and that made all the difference it showed he cared.

Rachel and Finn arrived at the gas station and Finn got out and Rachel followed "Rach you could have stayed in the car if you wanted to"

"Yea but if I'm in the car then I can't do this" she leaned up and pulled him into a chaste kiss. They pulled apart a few moments later "wow I forgot who much I missed those kisses" Finn said.

Rachel stepped up to kiss him once more quickly "it's a reminder to never leave me again otherwise you will never get those kisses again"

"Trust me Rachel that's never happening again"

"Good because I know that tramp couldn't kiss you like I can"

"That's for sure" Finn replied not even caring that Rachel had dissed Kendall.

The two went in to pay for the gas and they saw Tina in line "Tina omg"

"Rachel? Finn? It's so great to see you Rachel what are you doing back?"

"I came back for holiday I'm back for almost 2 months and Finn and I have found each other and have decided to reconnect I have realized that I love him so much and can never be without him again."

"That's great I'm happy for you guys I didn't like that Brody guy anyway you and Finn were made for each other"

"But you never even met Brody"

"I saw his Facebook, dude looked like a major ass"

"Yeah he kind of was" said Rachel not daring to go any farther with the topic she just wasn't ready"

"You should come to breakfast with us Rachel and I were just heading there now"

"I'd love to give us some time to catch up if it's okay with you Rachel"

"Of course it's ok" Rachel really liked Tina and wished they had gotten closer sooner instead of towards the end of high school.

Rachel and Finn paid for the gas and got in their car and Tina did the same the friends meeting back up 15 minutes later. They got seated and started to look over the menu. "What are you going to get baby?" Rachel's heart melted she loved when Finn called her that and this didn't go unnoticed by Tina she smiled at Rachel and gave her a small thumbs up.

"Well I'm not a vegan anymore so I am thinking eggs some whole wheat toast with jelly and a bowl of fruit."

"Sounds good babe"

"What were you thinking Finn?"

"Do you even have to ask?" he joked

"Ahh so the meat lovers breakfast it is with a side of pancakes"

"Yep" Finn said happily

The waiter came and took their orders and left the trio to talk and catch each other up with what was going on in their lives.

"So Rachel do you plan on helping with New Directions while your home?"

"Yes actually I'm coming on Monday"

The rest of the breakfast went by pretty quickly and before she knew it she and Finn were outside of Rachel's house he was dropping her off.

Finn leaned in and kissed her and they broke apart and Rachel went to get out "bye girlfriend"

"You have no idea how amazing that sounds bye boyfriend"

Rachel walked into her front porch and into her house her fathers were sitting in the living room "Hey Rachel. Late night?"

"Umm yeah I was with Tina" she lied she didn't want to tell her fathers about her and Finn just yet. "She actually invited me to go and help with the glee club so that's where I will be on Monday"

"Okay Rach"

FRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRRFRF RFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFFR

Two days had pasted and she was currently in Finn's car driving over to glee to help the kids.

They arrived at the school and Finn lead the way and they entered the choir room "hey guys I brought a special guest with me hope you don't mind"

"Hi guys for those of you don't know my name is Rachel Berry I was one of the original members with Finn and I am going to be helping with the glee club for a few weeks while I am home from school"

"Okay guys let's start with the number we are working on for the school assembly Marley take it away you're the lead for this song."

Rachel watched Marley and the rest of the kids sing for about an hour before Finn gave them a break "okay guys take 5"

Marley slipped out of the room to the bathroom she walked into the stall and Kitty's words came flooding into her head "you want to fit in get skinner or you will end up like your mom" that was enough for her to stick her finger down her throat and empty the little bit of food she did eat that day into the toilet.

Rachel went to go get a drink of water she forgot how tiring glee could really be. She walked past the bathrooms when she heard a familiar sound it sounded like someone was making them self's throw up she walked in the only people who were still at the school was the glee club.

"Hello?"

Marley had heard someone talk crap it was that girl that came to help she quickly flushed and walked out of the stall to wash her hands.

Rachel watched the girl walk out of the stall and over to the sink trying to act like she wasn't there. That was the lead girl Marley was her name? Thought Rachel.

"Marley what are you doing?"

* * *

**I am sorry that this was so short it was a filler chapter and I am now on winter break so I'll be sure to get at least 2 more chapters up. I am so thankful for all of your reviews keep them coming they get a faster update. Hope you all have a great holiday. Also sorry for all the mistakes**.


	6. Chapter 6

"Marley what are you doing?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Marley you just threw up"

"Yeah so?" she said acting like it was no big deal

"I know you did it on purpose I am going to take you to Finn, you need help" said Rachel worrying about the girl.

"No I don't you don't even know me" she said trying to put up walls to get this girl to leave her alone.

Rachel walked to the choir room with Marley following her "Hey Finn can we talk?

"Yeah sure what's up?"

"We need to end rehearsal early we have a problem" she said calming not wanting to scare Finn.

"What why?"

"Please just take my word for it"

"Okay guys rehearsal is ending a little early see you all tomorrow"

"Everyone just gave him a weird look as they left he never let the kids out early"

"Marley I am going to ask you to stay behind"

"Rachel what is going on why did you want to end and have Marley stay?" He asked distraughtly he hated to end early. It wasted time it was up to him to take over for Mr. Shue he didn't want to let him down so yeah Rachel definitely detected some annoyance in his voice

Marley saw that Finn that Finn was upset so she deiced that she needed to say something to fix things. Everyone knew the Rachel and Finn story but Marley thought it was really special and even thought she had never meet Rachel until that day she had already taught her something. True love does exist and to not give up.

"Finn don't be mad at Rachel she is just trying to help. I was in the bathroom and Rachel heard someone forcing themselves to throw up; that someone was me."

Finn looked at Marley in shock and suddenly felt bad for getting mad at Rachel "What do you mean Marley"

"I have an eating disorder I am currently in therapy but Kitt-"Marley cut off knowing that she just said too much.

Finn knew something wasn't right about that Kitty girl "Marley tell me what Kitty is doing"

"She's the reason I am doing what I am doing she has been telling me I would end up like my mom"

"Oh Marley" Rachel Jumped in wondering how someone could be so mean even Quinn wasn't that mean. she really related and felt sympathy for the girl.

"Marley why are you doing this"

"To be popular" Marley's words hit Rachel in the gut she knew exactly what she was feeling.

Rachel looked at Finn and the memories poured back into her mind of her 10th grade year "Marley I'm going to tell you a story of when I was your age I know we don't have that many years between us but I was a different person back then. I was trying to get the eyes of a certain boy" Rachel's eyes went to Finn and he smiled at her "I would have done anything I also did it to try and become like the cheerio's head girl. I saw how skinny she was even though I was smaller than her I didn't see it that way. I did exactly what you did only it didn't work my body couldn't handle it."

Finn just looked at her shocked he didn't know that Rachel had done that to try and win him. She was perfect the way she was she didn't need to loose weight and he would be having a talk with her later but now it was all about Marley.

"Wow I didn't know that Rachel I want to change I do but those voices in my head won't seem to get out"

"Marley you said you were in therapy?" said Finn

"Yes"

"Have you told them any of the things you're telling us?"

"No I just can't seem to get the words out"

"What makes us so different up until today we have never met?"

"Because you guys have never judged me I hate going there alone my mom never has time because she has to work two jobs. Everyone else there has someone for group and I am the weird and different one"

Finn looked at Rachel and quickly knew what the girl was thinking that's one thing he knew he would never find in anyone else the ability to know what the other wanted. His girl had such a big heart and it really showed in her big brown eyes.

"Maybe we could come with you?" asked Finn

"Well its only one person per session that can come but I would like it if Rachel came. Sorry Finn it's just no one brings their dads or any guys for that matter"

"Yea of course I will come when is it?"

"This Sunday"

"Okay cool I'll be there"

"I actually have to go meet with my mom I'll see you guys tomorrow at glee thanks for everything"

"Okay bye Marley Finn and Rachel both said in unison.

Marley walked out of the room and Finn looked at Rachel "We need to have a talk Rach want to go to dinner?"

"Yea that sounds nice"

Finn walked her out to his truck and put his hands on her waist and helped her in. she was sitting in the truck and pulled Finn to kiss her. She was soon in his arms her legs wrapped around his waist pulled out of the truck. Rachel was the one to break the kiss. Finn looked at her weirdly. "Babe I can hear your stomach from hear let's get my man some food" Finn liked the sound of that "my man" the way it was meant to be.

Finn pulled in to Rachel's favorite restaurant it was called Hastings after the owners last name it had a whole array of vegetarian choices as well as food for carnivores like Finn.

The pair got in the restaurant and got seated Rachel deiced on meatless pasta and a steak for Finn. "So Rachel something you said today made me sad and I was hoping we could talk about it"

"Yeah sure Finn I want us to always be open with each other"

"Was what you said about your 10th grade year true?"

"Yes it was" Rachel ashamed and looking down"

Finn got up and sat in Rachel's booth with her. He took his hand and put it under Rachel's chin "Look at me Rachel"

Rachel's brown eyes meet with his hazel ones. "I'm sorry" Rachel said she wished that Finn had never heard the story she told Marley.

"Why are you saying sorry it's me who should be sorry I'm the reason you did what you did. I was such an ass back then"

Rachel grabbed Finn's hand and looked him in the eyes "No it's not your fault okay I was so naïve and clueless."

"Baby I'm sorry that I made you feel like that" God Rachel couldn't resist those eyes and his dimples she was so wrapped around his finger; he could ask her to do anything and she would do it.

"Finny let's just forget about it"

"What do you say we get our orders to go and we can cuddle up at home with a movie?"

"I say that's a great idea"

The pair pulled into Finn's driveway and walked into the living room.

"Hey mom I finally brought Rachel" Carole had been dying to see Rachel ever sense she found out Rachel was home. She knew that Rachel was the perfect boy for Finn. Unlike Quinn Rachel actually cared about Finn and what he wanted in life. She had actually hated the times when he was with Quinn she loathed the girl she was only using Finn. Rachel on the other hand was perfect for her Finn.

"Well I'm going to leave you two to catch up. Rach I'm going to go down stairs to the movie room and set everything up."

"Okay sounds great"

Rachel and Carole caught up for a good half hour and Rachel was started to wonder where her boyfriend was he was taking an awful long time to set up a movie.

Finn finally came up to get Rachel "hey babe everything's ready"

"Okay Finn, Carole we will definitely have to hang out before I leave again"

Rachel and Finn walked down stairs hand in hand. "Rachel I have a surprise for you"

* * *

**Oh a cliff hanger... its really good too i already have it written.**

**Thanks for the reviews and I hope you all had a great holiday I am off for 5 more days so I should have another chapter up. Maybe even one later today or tomorrow. Please review they get faster chapters! Also sorry this wasn't very long just a filler chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

**PLEASE READ THE END FOR AN AUTHORS NOTE ITS IMPORANT! THANK YOU.**

* * *

"Okay Rachel walk down stairs and I'll see you in a little while"

"Finn where are you going I thought we were going to watch a movie"

"Nope we are doing something much better but you need to do it by yourself but don't worry love I will see you very soon" he leaned down and kissed her lighting on the lips and he was gone.

Rachel walked down stairs wondering what on earth he was up to.

She walked over to the coffee table and saw an envelope that said "Rachel read me" she opened the note and saw Finn's hand writing _Rachel you're now on a scavenger hunt for you boyfriend come find me. Your first clue is the place you love to snuggle up the most. Good luck. ~love your Finn._

God what was Finn up too she had no clue what all of this was. She was going to kill him if this was him just trying to be funny.

Rachel walked up the two flights up to Finn's Room that was for sure Rachel's favorite place to cuddle in his bed.

She walked into his room and it smelled like him she loved it she walked over to his bed and was happy to see she was right. She grabbed the envelope and laid in his bed for a moment and opened it. "_Congrats baby you know this is my favorite place to lay too right here with you" _Rachel had to admit that this was super cute she loved hand written things from Finn it made her feel so special._ "So your next clue is where we really feel in love, where I really realized how we felt about each other. ~love your Finn"_

Rachel thought about this most would have said the stage or the choir room but she knew Finn and both of those were wrong.

Rachel walked out of the Hudson-Hummel house hold and got into her car and drove to her house. She walked past the front door and into the back yard. This had to be it they spent the summer before 11th grade here stargazing as well as looking into each other's eyes and falling in love this had to be it.

She walked over to the patio to look for her envelope she saw it sitting on her table and grabbed it. "_I loved falling in love with you here good thing your fathers were out of town for most of the summer because this became our place I loved every minute of it and hope to spend a night out here again someday. So this next clue may be a little difficult because I couldn't send you there. Here's your only clue 'take a chance on me' good luck ~love your Finn"_

Rachel thought long and hard she knew when he said that to her it was in New York but where on earth would she find the letter that was leading her to her man.

She had to go to the bathroom so she walked into her room and set her phone on the bed and went to the bathroom. She walked out thinking more and more she was really confused on this one. She walked back outside to her car. Thinking of where to go.

Rachel got in her car and drove to the local gift shop and went to the post cards and looked through all the post cards that had to do with New York she came up empty handed she went to her pocket to get her phone to call Kurt to see if he had any ideas. That's when she realized she left it at home when she went to go to the bathroom. She left the shop and drove home. She wasn't getting angry but a little annoyed she just wanted her Finn.

She walked up the stairs and into her room and grabbed her phone and sat on her bed to try and think one more time what Finn could possibly be thinking off.

She was started to give up when her eyes were looking around and came across her New York license plate Finn had bought her while in the city. "Duh Rachel" she said allowed she was so close to the clue before. She knew Finn would probably laugh at her for over thinking the clue.

She walked over to the plate and sure enough there was a piece of paper behind it. She unfolded it and read what it said

"_hey baby you were probably all flustered with this clue it probably took you some time to think why keep me waiting baby at this point I am missing you for sure because I can't be without contact for very long" _Rachel smiled at her boyfriend's cuteness she felt the same way when they weren't together she was always texting him._ "But good job babe you figured it out ;). So for this next clue think strikes and hugging and pizza oh and kissing especially kissing. Ask for Jared. Bye baby you're getting really close ~love your Finny"_

Rachel didn't even need to think about this one she grabbed her keys and drove to the bowling alley. She parked her car and walked in when she was greeted by one of the workers that Finn was friends with at the alley.

"Hey Rachel"

"Hey Jared"

"Do you know anything about a note?_" _

"yes I do I have it right here" he said holding it in front of Rachel"

"Great thanks" she went to reach for the note but Jared pulled it back "Not so fast Finn has instructed me to not let you have it until you bowl a strike."

Rachel sighed "OF course Finn would make me do that" she said walking over to the lane that they always used grabbing her pink ball. This place had so many memories in its self. Rachel's favorite was when they went of their first bowling date and their kiss that they had shared. There were lots of other memories this was one of Finn's favorite places so of course it became Rachel's.

Rachel took the ball and tried to get a strike but failed she pouted all she wanted to do was see her boyfriend they had missed a lot of time together and she wanted to start getting that back.

It wasn't until the 7th try that Rachel finally got a strike she started jumping up and down much like she had when she had done with Finn on their first date.

Rachel walked over to where Jared was watching and he handed her the letter. Rachel was hoping that this one would lead her to her boyfriend

"_congrats baby I hope you didn't take too long don't want to keep me waiting now do you so your next clue is the place where I really realized I wanted you back where I knew I was going to fight for you. Good luck and see you soon only one more until you get to see your man again. Love your Finn"_

Rachel thought long and hard about this why Finn would send Rachel to the doctor's office. They have talked about this before. When she lost her voice Finn said he would fight for her make her pick him over Jesse. Rachel knew where Finn wanted to go she just wasn't really sure why.

Rachel drove in her car and to the office she went to the front desk "Hi my name is Rachel Berry and I believe my boyfriend left a note here for me"

"Aw so you're the famous Rachel. Your boyfriends request was an odd one but it was really cute he is quite the charmer a really keeper I would say" she said handing the beaming girl her letter.

"Yeah he really is" Rachel said opening her note knowing that her Finn was closer to her now.

She opened the letter

"_Tricked you baby you have one more location but I promise then I will be yours. Here is your clue I'm forever yours….. Love your Finny_

Rachel knew exactly where to go she raced to the cd store and went right to the journey cds where she found her last letter. This one was special it was more like a card you would get from the card store.

"_Congrats baby for getting this far I'm so proud of you now this should be easy. Its where we feel in love danced sang our first kiss our first I love you. Come find me ~your Finny._

Rachel rushed into her car and raced to the school she ran into the doors and ran to the stage. There she saw her Finn in a suit he looked so adorable. "Finny" she ran and jumped into his arms and wrapped her legs around his waist "there's my number one boy"

"And there's my number one girl finally" he added in the last part cutely.

"Finn what is all this she saw a present with her name on it and a picnic set up much like the one she set up for them when they had their first kiss.

"Why don't you open this box and find out" he said handing her the box.

"Finn I didn't get anything for you"

"Its okay babe just open it"

Rachel didn't have to be told twice she tore off the paper like crazy she loved presents especially from Finn.

She opened the box that was underneath the paper and pulled out a hoodie it read NYU across the hoddie. Rachel looked at Finn "What is this I go to NYADA"

"Well why don't you look in the pocket for further details

"OKayyyy" Rachel said looking at Finn weirdly

Rachel reached into the pocked and found a typed letter she read it over and screamed and jumped into Finns arms you got in baby."

"Yes I am going to New York with you when you leave in a month"

"I am so fucking proud of you boyfriend"

"Good girlfriend. So is that shoebox apartment still in order"

"Of course always has been" she said looking into her eyes 'You know you can kiss me if you want to"

"I want to said Finn" closing the space between their lips much like they had 4 years ago only this time the kiss had a long future together one spent with one another. Both could say that they were 100 percent happy sure there would be fights to come but they would work them out together. They were in love after all.

~_Fin~_

* * *

**That's the end I hope you all liked this story it was never supposed to be more than a one shot but I am moving to bigger and better stories I have one that I have been working on with an amazing beta and can't wait to show you the chapter. So please keep an eye out for that. And who knows maybe a sequel may be in the future after all we haven't seen what Rachel's secret it. It all depends on what you want so please let me know in the review.**

**Thank you for all your support love you guys!**

**Till then I'm forever yours faithfully**


End file.
